


Traumland - Danplan (Season 1) / Actuallyoddplan

by KuroTenshi308



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friends who become family, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, They sleep, bullied Daniel, bullied hosuh, mobbing, violent parents, when you wake up the nightmare begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTenshi308/pseuds/KuroTenshi308
Summary: Daniel is a cyber bullying victim. His parents are never at home. And his brother has enough to do with himself. Daniel feels alone, because although he is popular in school, he has no real friends. And so he wants another life. With cool people who take care of him, who love him. But he's not the only one. Hosuh, Stephen and Jay feel very much like Daniel. One night they fell asleep and woke up in a strange place. And this is how our story begins.
Relationships: Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Daniel Lim, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim, slight Stephen Ng/Hosuh Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first FF in english. I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, because english isn’t my native language. If you find some, which is likely to be the case, pls let me know, so i can fix it. I don’t have a beta.  
> I got this idea when I read a fan fiction on Wattpad. I will be a little inspired from the beginning, the rest will only be my ideas, but have a look at this storie, she is good, despite the reputation of the Wattpad! 
> 
> (https://www.wattpad.com/812060793-danplan-oneshots-and-stories-janiel)
> 
> I've changed a little on the age, for example Stephen is older than Hosuh and Dan  
> The characters are not mine. They only belong to themselves. I don't make any money with this, it's just for fun. I know about the "Danplan drama". I was there. But I won't just stop writing because I was "disappointed". Our shipping are not canon, but we don't start to cry. This is all fictional. I respect your decisions but please calm down again. Thank you. Oh and btw. #stopthehate #nohatetoDan
> 
> Enjoy >w<

Daniel  
(We are so lucky that Daniel is so emotionally strong that he did not give up, but only moved away from social media.)

,GO DIE!!'  
'DIE !!'  
'YOU ARE NOT VALUE !!'  
,I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The hurtful words on the cell phone display lit up his face. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, looking at the new message one again before finally putting his cell phone away. Daniel Lim, 18 years old, had bright green hair and looked out into the world through dull green eyes. Things weren't that funny anymore as they used to be. For a lot of time now, Daniel has been in a chat room called "Green Plan" * Unfortunately, he had argued with a very popular user. It started as a harmless conversation, but over time became more heated until it got serious and outsiders interfered. Since that day, Daniel has received several death threats every day. It was just words, he said to himself. But there were real people behind these words. It hurts. Daniel sat silently on his bed and listened to the hustle in the house. That his family caused. He sighed deeply again before he got up to go to his family.

Outside his room, his parents packed their bags. Again, Dan thought. His parents are almost never there. Always travel on business. Which is not bad either. So they always have enough money. But ... "Hey Mom?" "Sorry Daniel Sweety, I don't have time right now. I and your father have to go straight to the airport. We'll talk when we're back!" 'And when should that be?' Dan asked silently, but didn't say it. "No problem Mom, I'm just going to Elias. Have fun!” He said to his parents and go back to his brother's room, which was next to his. "Money for the month is on the closet. See you then! ”His father screamed back before the front door closed.

Dan opened his brother's door to see him writing on his laptop with great concentration. "Elias?" He asked quietly. Elias looked up from work. He looked stressed. "What?" He asked tiredly, "if it is not really important, I would like to continue working first." "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." Dan looked down. "It didn't really matter, um, mom and dad are going." "Already?" Elias looked at the clock in his room before turning back to work and started typing. That ended the conversation for him. Dan looked briefly at his brother again and closed the door quietly.

Dan went back to his room and got ready for school. "See you later, Elias." No answer. Not really surprising.

Time Skip- In school.  
Dan is greeted by his classmates. They tried to engage him in conversation. "Hey, did you already hear about Pau, she has ..." Dan stopped listening, luckily the teacher came into the classroom. It wasn't that Daniel didn't want to make friends, but ...

Time Skip 2.0- during lunch break.  
Dan was sitting with a large group.  
They laughed together. And talked about a lot of different things. But Daniel couldn't help it. It felt like there was a big ravine between him and his classmates. He looked at the exit of the cafeteria. Wasn't there someone there? Dan shrugged. What does he care? That was a school. There are people here all the time. He stayed silent. The others keep talking as if Dan weren't there. The lunch break came to an end without Daniel saying anything again. But nobody noticed.

Time Skip 3.0 - after school.  
The students made an appointment for later. Dan went to his locker alone. It didn't bother him that nobody really wanted to do anything with him. He did nothing to change his situation. Daniel was so lost in thought that he almost missed the group of students. They seemed to be insult a smaller one. Before Daniel could step in, the group dispersed and only the little gray-haired one stayed behind . Dan went to him. "Hey, is everything ok?" The boy looked up at him, opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and just nodded. He got up and left without a word.

Time Skip 4.0- at home  
When Daniel came home, his brother was already gone. Uni, he thought to himself. So alone again. It's nothing new. He went to his room, took out his cell phone, and logged on to Greenplan. Greenplan had been an important place for him. Here he had friends. He was one of them. But these 'friends' have now turned against him. It was the only place in the world where he felt comfortable. And that was taken away from him now.  
157 new messages.  
'What kind of person are you?'  
'Why don't you do us all a favor and just die'  
'Hahah, just jump off a building'  
'You definitely have no friends, they are only with you because of the money'  
'Does the victim have any money?'  
Dan's eyes stung. He wouldn't cry now, why is he so stupid to log in again?  
He threw his cell phone into the next corner and threw himself on his bed. He wished for a better place, a place with people who didn't leave him. People who stayed with him. With this thought he finally fell asleep.

When he wakes up he is in a place unknown to him and a boy with blond hair stands next to him and looks at him in surprise.

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I just invented Green Plan, it is a completely cool chat room that everyone uses. Everything is anonymous. YES I came up with a super creative name.


	2. Hosuh

When Hosuh wakes up, the world is strangely gray.  
He didn't want to go to school. He closed his blue eyes again. "Sweety, school is about to start. You have to get up slowly and get ready, ”a voice called outside his room. Hosuh sighed. He got up and got dressed. Outside of his room, his big siblings and his mother were sitting at the dining table. They talked about something lively. As if they had nothing else to do. Hosuh actually wanted to sneak out of the house and go to school. But his big sister's voice interrupted him. "Hosuh, why don't you sit with us? We just had a nice chat. It's so fun for you! "

Hosuh groaned inwardly. He actually liked his family, but they treat him as if he had no decision-making powers. Like a toddler. He was 18 damn it! He'll be 19 in a few days. Then he can move out! *

"Sorry, I have to go. I don't want to be late. Maybe some other time, ”he said kindly. His big brother looked at him a little sadly. "Really? But that's a shame. "" Yes, very bad, I'll see you later. "With these words, he left the house. He exhaled in relief and headed for school.

Time Skip- in school.  
Although Hosuh left the house early, he was late. He had made a long detour to avoid being in school longer than necessary.  
"Look who dared come here" He was greeted directly. Hosuh tried to make himself smaller. He ran to his place hoping that the teacher would come quickly, but unfortunately he was out of luck. One of the students who harassed him every day came to his place. "Hey! How's it going? ”Hosuh slumped a little more in his seat. The student put his arm over Hosuh's shoulders. "I had a few plans today. What do you think of the lunch break? Hmm? Do you have any plans? ”Hosuh said nothing, no matter what he said, he would be beaten up during lunch break either way. "HE! I'm talking to you! ”He grabbed Hosuh's hair and brutally pulled him back. Tears shot into his eyes. Praise the teacher who finally came through the door and started the lesson.

Time Skip 2.0- during lunch break.  
Hosuh ran out of the classroom as soon as the teacher considered the class finished. His goal was the boys toilet near the cafeteria. As he passed the entrance to the cafeteria, he saw a large group of students sitting together. They all sat around a green-haired boy. Hosuh knew him. Who does not? Daniel Lim. One of the school's most popular boys. He had a lot of friends. And money. Daniel could just go to the store and get what he wanted. He didn't have to compare prices five times. ** And his parents are not separated. It was unfair. Hosuh was startled by his thoughts. He was never jealous. But secretly ... Daniel didn't have to worry. No matter what he does, he would never be treated badly. Or bullied. Suddenly this Daniel has his eyes. Hosuh quickly ran on. He still had to hide. He didn't have time for anything like that.

Time Skip 3.0-After school.  
Hosuh just wanted to go home. But today was definitely not his lucky day. His classmates caught him. "I missed you during lunch break. Where have you been? ”Hosuh said nothing. "Ey, he's talking to you. Didn't your parents give you-? "He was interrupted." Hey, there's Daniel. Come on guys, let's go. ”The group broke up and Hosuh slumped to the floor. "Hey, is everything OK?" Asked Daniel. Hosuh looked at him in surprise. 'Where are his fans? But more importantly, why does he want to help me? ’Hosuh thought. He opened his mouth to ask Daniel. But closed it again. 'Am I stupid? In the end he also makes fun of me. 'He thought and nodded instead. Hosuh got up and ran home without saying anything again.

Time Skip 4.0 - at home.  
"Hosuh, darling. Food is ready. ”His mother called. Now he couldn't talk himself out. He had to eat too.  
As so often, there was a lot of conversation. 'Maybe' thought Hosuh, 'could I tell you that I'm being bullied at school' '"Mom, you know I-" "Hosuh, I'm very proud of you." She interrupted him. "Why," he frowned, "because you can handle it so well on your own." Hosuh's words died on his tongue. He just nodded, apologized, and went to his room.

Lying on the bed and crying, he wished for a better place. (Do you recognize the pattern? X’D)  
A place with people who see him as equal. With whom he can talk about his problems. With that thought he fell asleep.

Just to wake up a few moments later. Someone shook his shoulder. At first he thought it was his brother. But when he opened his eyes, a completely strange boy with purple mohawk was standing in front of him. Ok, what's going on here?

Chapter 2 ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I put a lot of effort into asking Google, and Dr. Google said you had to be 19 to be of legal age in Canada. And I believe in Dr. Google because: I. have. no idea.  
> ** fuck the guys who can do that. You are privileged.
> 
> Hey, the updates will not come regularly. Because unfortunately I still live at home and have to listen to my parents. If my mother tell me that I am not allowed to write on the laptop...  
> Soon. I can move out.  
> Sorry


	3. Stephen and Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will be a little short. Despite the fact that this is about two people. But this time I didn't go through their daily routine. That comes later. I'm so sorry. But Chapter 4 is a little longer.

Stephen unlocked the door to his home. His parents' shouting could already be heard inside. He opens the door and wants to go straight to his room. But his father had heard him. He suddenly stood next to him and grabbed his arm. "Why are you coming home so late? Hey? "Stephen rolled his eyes," I was in school. Educate me. Would certainly help you too. "" How do you speak to your parents? "

Stephen threw his room door shut. He held his aching cheek. He didn't cry, he hadn't for a long time. Not since he was 15. Since he had found a companion. Everyone was afraid of him at school. And that was a good thing. So at least he was left alone. But at home he didn't. His father was a drunk ass. He liked to beat around. And his mother didn't do anything about it. she just howls. Stephen wanted to get out. Like Gavin. Gavin was just gone too. * It wasn't until he was gone that everything went bad. Stephen could move out, he was already 19, but where should he go? He didn't have the resources.

He threw himself on his bed, closed his eyes and was looking forward to seeing Jay again. Jay was also alone. Jay also wanted a decent family.  
And so Stephen fell asleep.

And woke up in the room on the other side.  
He was relieved. Stephen left his room. Was Jay there already? "Jay?" He called into the empty hall. "Over here," answered a voice. Stephen followed the voice. "Hey," he said to Jay , "What are you doing back here?" "There's a new door." "WHAT ??" Jay looked at him through closed eyes (sounds strange). "So my guess is true, there is a new one every 4 years," Jay replied without paying any attention to Stephen’s exclamation.

The new door was painted a delicate blue-gray tone. Stephen slowly opened the door. The room was still empty. It would only fill up in time. That was nothing surprising. It was no different with him. There was only a bed in the room. A gray-haired boy was lying on the bed. Stephen went closer and shook his shoulder.

Jay watched from the door. Now there were three of them. He couldn't assess the new one yet, but when he was here the real world had to be cruel to him. just like with him and Stephen too. But maybe this could be good. Jay was always alone. He was an orphan and became rich in families. But only until he is 12 years old. After that, nobody wanted him anymore. They only wanted the young children. Which they could still shape according to their ideal.

Jay sighed softly as he watched Stephen and the new one. He was about to leave the room when the new one started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no problem with Gavin, but I needed a reason why his father suddenly became such an asshole.
> 
> I am already posting this chapter because it is short. And I still don't know if I can use my laptop tomorrow.
> 
> CU, Kuro


	4. By the way, where are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu. Here I am. Since I could not use my laptop during the day, I wrote on the tablet. (sarcasm turned on) And when I wanted to transfer the file, everything worked really well and I didn't have to spend 1 hour looking for a suitable program to open this file. Hah, the technology ...

"Hey, everything is fine. nobody will hurt you, ”Stephen said calmly. "Where am I?" Asked Hosuh anxiously. "What am I doing here?" "That," Jay answered from the door, "is a very good question. Which we cannot answer for sure. But so much: you are sleeping right now "  
"What? So are you part of my imagination? ”Stephen shakes his head. "We are like you. We are sleeping right now. We don't know how and why we come here every night." " Do you know what this is? " "Jay, your performance! "Stephen announced. Jay exhaled heavily

"I dont know. After all, nobody explained it to me, but in the real world I read a little.  
Apparently our brain develops in great stressful situations, a place in our dreams where we can relax.  
However, I have not found out exactly how this place works. Or why we can all come together in this place.  
You need a strong wish so that you can enter this place. If you don't want to come here anymore. You won't dream of this place either.  
You have to have a problem in real life to long for another world. We suspect this is a parallel world. But it's not like we can ask someone if that's true. "

The group heard a sound like the rustling of leaves in the wind. Jay looks down the hall in confusion and runs out of the room.

"What's going on?" Asked Hosuh Stephen. The one asked dropped onto Hosuh's bed.  
"Every night when we get here there is a noise. As if the place was announcing that someone would show up. For example, Jay's noise sounds like crackling fire. And it sounds like the rushing sea when you show up.. "  
"And what's with you?"  
"Uh, I don't know my sound. I never heard it. But it should sound like flapping wings? * At least that's how Jay described it. "  
"Oh. And that rustling right now? Who does that belong to? "  
"... to nobody. We were still alone until yesterday ... "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay was standing in front of a bright green door. That's not possible. Someone else? But there should only be one every 4 years.  
And something else bothered him. The rooms had moved closer to another.  
Until yesterday he had to walk from his room to Stephens for almost a minute. Now their rooms are right next to each other. 

This new green door was directly opposite his orange-yellow door. And, what was even more weird, the place now looked like an actual apartment. ** Something is wrong here!

Jay slowly opened the green door and looked into the almost empty room. one bed.  
And there was a green-haired boy in the bed. Jay took a few steps into the room. Suddenly the broccoli head woke up and looked at him in confusion.

Well, that promised to be interesting

Chapter 4 ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I may have been inspired by the four elements  
> ** If you are somehow confused, imagine an infinite hallway. Who has only one purple and one orange door. Its ends seem to extend into nothing. (I am considering opening an extra account on Instagram where I put in the room plans and fanart of mine. But is it worth it? What do you think?)


	5. Actually, who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything is correct. I worked under time pressure. AHHH

He looked at him through really beautiful green eyes, which had lost their shine. For a few seconds, Jay only looked back. Until the green-haired opened his mouth.

"Where am I?"  
"I can't tell you for sure. We all just woke up here. We are no different from you "  
"We?"  
"Yes, besides you and me there are 2 more here in the house."

~~~~~~~~~Time skip because I'm too lazy.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen, Jay, Hosuh and Daniel sat together in Hosuh's room.

Dan surprisingly seemed to be very calm about the whole situation. While Hosuh was still trying to provide what this is.

"Ok, wait a minute. Actually, someone should only show up every 4 years, right? ”Asked Hosuh. Jay looked in a different direction. "I don't know 100% but I showed up here 8 years ago and 4 years later he" Jay pointed to Stephen. "Hey," Dan said, "what's your name actually?" Dan lit up beaming at them. But his eyes are still cloudy, Jay noted.

"I am Stephen. Hello new friends. ”Hosuh giggles a little with his hand over his mouth. Jay raised his hand briefly "Jay" he said simply. Hosuh took his hand from his mouth "I am Hosuh, Daniel, we are going to the same school" "oh yes !! You are the boy this afternoon! that was bullied by the others! ”Hosuh's smile disappeared from his lips.

"You were bullied ?" Asked Stephen worriedly. "Yes, but it's not that bad. I'm used to it. ” “ But you shouldn't get used to it! ”Stephen cried out loud. "You have to beat the shit out of them!!" Hosuh shook his head. "Daniel showed up earlier, the others left" Jay slapped his fist on the palm of his hand "So they're afraid of Daniel! you two go to the same school. Just depends together. Problem solved!"  
"they are not afraid of Daniel. Rather the opposite. He is loved by everyone. That's why everyone wants to get on well with him. "Jay shrugged" Still the same solution "

Stephen suddenly cried out, "Are you Daniel lim?" "Uh, yes," Dan nodded. "Ha! I know you. Not personally, but a classmate's little brother goes to school with you. He is your best friend and talks all the time about how popular you are. And that everyone wants to be friends with you. "Dan frowned," Does he have a name too? "Daniel asked quietly. Stephen paused, "Eh? ... Simon." "No," Dan shook his head "I don't know him." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Some people seem to be taking advantage of Daniel's status there," Jay interrupted the silence. "Daniel," asked Hosuh, "how many friends do you have?" Daniel looked at him. "None" Stephen clenched his fist "like us. Ha! Welcome to the Club of Friends Loose losers. ”Hosuh was still looking at Daniel and thinking. Daniel had no friends, the people who hang out with him are only with him to be cool. And probably because of the money. And maybe it didn't look good with him at home too. Hosuh felt miserable * because he misjudged Dan. "Hey," he started "we can still be friends" Daniel got asterisk eyes! "Yes! Then we are no longer the club of loose losers but ... “he considered. "Just loser?" Jay asked and Stephen grinned in response.  
"To something else. Jay, you said earlier that we have to have problems in the real world.. So that we can come here. "" Yes. something like that ”Jay nodded. "Why are you here?" Dan looked at the 3 curiously  
×

End of capter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * No, Hosuh, don't feel bad. You had to be like this. Its my fault. OvO


	6. Why are you guys here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to wait. I didn't have enough free time.

Daniel was stared at by the others.  
"Wow," mumbles Stephen. "That directly. Do so many people like you because of that? "  
Dan: insert confused pikachu face meme.

Hosuh didn't look directly at Daniel when he answered. "I don't mean what it will sound like, but even though I suggested we all become friends, we are not yet. Do you understand? I don't trust you yet ... "Jay said nothing. "Uh, of course," Dan began hastily, "I didn't mean to push you to anything." He laughed nervously and looked down.

"... I'm an orphan," replied Jay. Daniel looked up in surprise. Stephen shrugged. "My father is an asshole." Hosuh looked between the three in confusion. Stephen met his look, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. That is your free decision, you can do it later sometime. ”Hosuh mumbles a low approval. Stephen is now turning to Daniel. "Daniel?" "..." "Well, I think it would be the least if you also tell something, after all you wanted to force us." Jay maliciously inflicted. Daniel looked shocked "No! I didn't want to force you. "" But that's how it came across, "grinned Stephen. Hosuh smiles softly as he watches the group. "Danny ~" Jay sang. Daniel looked at him in confusion. "Uh," he started. "I'm lonely?" "Why does that sound like a question?" Stephen muttered. Jay didn't believe Daniel. "That's it? Nothing more?" "No. That's all." Jay looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Dan doesn't feel very well. Stephen groaned "oh my god who cares? Let's talk about interesting things. For example how we could kill the bad bad people."  
"And make their bodies disappear," Jay added.

Evil giggles.

Dan and Hosuh exchange a look. "Maybe we should go?" Hosuh whispers. Dan replies just as quietly, "We can go to my room." "Tell me, what are you whispering here?" Stephen asked with a wicked grin. Hosuh and Dan startle and start screaming. Both got up and ran out of the blue-gray room and into the green room that was right next door. They locked the door and hid behind Dan's bed.

Stephen knocks on the door. "Hey open up!" Jay just watches the action with a smile. Stephen yelled at Jay, "Help me!" Jay shrugged. "No prob"

Timeskip.

Stephen and Jay had managed to break the door together and were menacing in the room. Dan and Hosuh acted scared before they started giggling.

Now all 4 sat around in a circle and talked. About different things to get to know each other better.  
Because they knew they were together in this thing now. And that was somehow a good thing.

The sun came through Daniel's window. The 4 boys looked at the sun rise, Jay sighed. "We have to wake up." Hosuh looked at him anxiously. "Really?" "Yes." Stephen answered. A cellphone alarm clock was heard through the room. "This is mine." Daniel said softly. Music sloshing to them from the hallway.   
"CU tonight," said Jay calmly before this world went out. And everything goes black.

Chapter 6 ends


	7. How to make yourself unpopular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine had this theory. What if Daniel hurt himself. and everyone knows it, except Stephen, so that he doesn't blame himself. That's why Jay deleted his videos and we don't hear from Hosuh anyway.
> 
> And the thing is, I didn't think about it any further. But this theory no longer leaves my head. I don't really believe in it. But until Daniel makes a sign of life, I'll just worry a little more.

Daniel woke up. He had a strange feeling. As if he couldn't remember something important. What had he dreamed of? It was different than usual. He still knew that. But everything else was gone. He didn't remember. Dan had new messages again:

"I'll find out where you live."

Dan got up and got dressed. Elias is not there. So breakfast alone. Daniel didn't leave this bad feeling. He had something important to do. But what? He got a headache.

Time skip in school.

Daniel ran to the school grounds. He had forgotten something. And it had to do with the school! He had to do something! At that moment he heard a bang. Daniel ran towards the noise. And saw the gray-haired boy from yesterday. No. Wait a second Not just yesterday. In a dream! He had dreamed of him and two other boys. What was his name again? "Hosuh!" Daniel screamed. Hosuh just looked at him. Unlike Daniel, after waking up, Hosuh remembered everything. He had somehow expected Daniel to speak to him again. But he thought Daniel did it after school. when no one saw them. But he was wrong. "Hosuh, it's good to meet you, man. I hope I didn't go crazy, but do you remember yesterday? ”Daniel just ran towards Hosuh and completely ignored the bullies. Hosuh nodded at Daniel's question. Daniel took his hand and pulled him away. Away from the bullies and the confused crowd.

They didn't speak. The two reach Hosuh classroom. The students looked at the two in confusion. "Isn't that Daniel?" A few whispered. "What is he doing with Lee?* “Whispering others.

Daniel heard the students but only looked at Hosuh. "Hey," he said loudly enough that everyone could hear him, but without shouting. "Shall we have lunch together today?"

Hosuh looked up at him completely perplexed and only nodded. "Daniel? We're sitting together. ”A student called behind them. Dan shrugged, "You will do without me someday. You shouldn't even notice that I'm gone. ”Daniel turned back to Hosuh. "So I'll pick you up. See you later “Dan disappeared down the hall. And left a bunch of students who were completely confused. Hosuh was not bullied today.

Time skip. Lunch break.

Daniel kept his word and picked up Hosuh. Hosuh let Daniel pull him through the whole school. "W- where do you want to go anyway?" Asked Hosuh, out of breath. "On the roof." "But ... why are you pulling me through the whole school?" "Just for fun." The different groups whisper and whisper. A boy stepped forward and stood in front of Daniel. "Hypocrite!" He just said. Dan shrugged and pulled Hosuh past the boy.

Time Skip, on the roof.

Hosuh and Daniel chatted and joked. "What? You have never watched a movie? Impossible! ”Daniel shouted. Hosuh crossed his arms. "And? The only anime you have ever seen is Attack on Titan. ”Both looked at each other angrily. Before they started giggling. "Then we have to meet to fill our educational gaps!" Daniel said jokingly. However, Hosuh thought about it seriously. “I guess we can't meet at my home. I don't get on well with my family. ”“ Oh, I'm sorry. ”Hosuh waved him off. "Then we go to me. When can you? Today? ”Daniel started right away. Hosuh was overwhelmed again. He couldn't handle extroverts as well. "Um, I would have time today." "Cool, come to me! I almost always have a empty home. So you don't have to worry. Well maybe my brother is there, but I think that is unlikely. "" You have a brother? "" Yes? His name is Eilas "" I also have a brother. His name is Joey. And another big sister, her name is Susan. (Btw, can you find the pattern? QvQ) I'll just tell them, wait a minute. ”Hosuh takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials his brother's number.

The latter did not seem to want to consent immediately. Daniel heard the conversation and held out his hand to signal Hosuh to give him the cell phone. "Hello, this is Daniel Lim. I am a friend of Hosuh. We are working together on a philosophy project. And because we should also work at home, I invited him to my home. I hope that's okay. "There was a short silence on the other line before Joey replied," Yes, of course that's okay. Should Hosuh stay overnight? ”Daniel glanced at Hosuh. "Yes that would be good. Have a nice day, see you soon ”Daniel returned his phone to Hosuh. The latter spoke to his brother briefly before hanging up. "Did you just lie to him?" That's the truth. The parallel world? "" Ooh. "" By the way, you stay with me. "" WHAT ?? "Daniel just laughed.

Time Skip, after school.

Daniel picked Hosuh up from the class again. They ran to Daniel together. In between stopped at the supermarket to get snacks and other unhealthy stuff.

The two arrived at Daniels' home. Elias came to meet them. He goes. "Dan? Who is that? "" This is Hosuh. He is a friend of mine. ”Elias looked at Hosuh very closely. "Friend?" "Yes, my friend." Elias shrugged, "Sorry, this is only the first time that you are bringing someone home. And I never heard that you have any friends at all. ”Hosuh looked at Daniel in surprise, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Elias said goodbye and the two boys were alone.  
They had sat comfortably on the sofa. And watched films. They made fun of certain scenes and talked here and there.

While Daniel was cooking **, Hosuh was sitting behind him in the kitchen. It was so unbearably quiet in the apartment. It is always loud at Hosuh's house. Even if he often finds it annoying, he would go crazy in this silence.

"Daniel," he started, "did that really happen yesterday?" "I think so." Hosuh nodded.

"But tell me. That purple haired guy, Stephen? Was very caring about you. ”Hosuh shook his head. "That does not have anything to do with me. I think he's just very nice. "" He tried to kill me. "" Me too. "" No, he just smiled at you very nicely. "" Well, then something's going on between you and Jay! "Daniel saw him confused at. "What do you mean?" "For one thing, he didn't even speak his word to me-" "He didn't speak much in general. And if he does, then to all of us. "" And furthermore, did you notice how he watched you? It seemed to me that he was trying to look into your soul. "" I had the feeling that he would see his prey in me. "" Maybe it was just that. "Dan looked at him shocked and tomatoes red. Hosuh started to giggle.

"But something serious-" "To you and Stephen?" Dan interrupted. "Wa-? I .. eh, no. I meant because of the dream world "" hmm sure "Dan looked at him amused. "You are killing me, Hosuh groaned.

Another sweet giggle followed.

"So what do you think?" Asked Hosuh. "Jay said it's a kind of parallel world. "" And we can only enter it when we are asleep "Daniel shrugged again," let's eat ml and watch some more film first. "

Both later fell asleep leaning against each other in front of the television.  
And woke up in their own room.

End of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (I'm not sure, because where I live, no one is addressed with the last name. Except in classes where two have the same first name. Therefore I'm not sure, but as far as I know it from Japanese. Is the first name rather something that friends do. That's why Daniel is addressed by first name. And Hosuh by last name, which leads from a distance.)
> 
> ** Daniel can cook here because he is so often alone. And I didn't just want the poor boy to be fed on fast food


	8. Did you feel that too?

Stephen was on the bus listening to music. He was on the way to Jay, who lived in another city. They had met in the real world very early.

Stephen was 15 at the time. He was only in the dream world for a week when Jay suggested that they meet.

It was cool. Jay is only a year older than him and lives nothing far away. They got along well. Both had this urge to destroy. Jay had tried to help him. However, he was also not so well. The children's home always said: the strongest wins. Children can be cruel. Stephen sighed and thought back last night.

So there were two new ones.

It was strange. Jay had told him that he suspected that someone would come soon. But two? And he had a strange feeling about them. As if they had always been there. He shook his head. That was not the case. But still. He thought back on the smaller gray-haired one. He felt comfortable with him. Hosuh? Yes, that was his name. Stephen was not stupid. He had noticed that he was very careful with the boy. He felt like the two belong together.

Stephen frowned. What was wrong with him?  
He's not starting to develop feelings for the gray-haired.

Okay, end. Enough Hosuh. Change theme. What was that about Daniel?

Stephen hadn't really spoken to him, but he felt with Daniel like he felt with Jay. As if they knew each other since way back.

But that was weird.

He had never seen Daniel before. He only knew him from stories told by his classmate. This classmate received a message from his little brother today. His 'best friend' Daniel is said to have ignored him. Instead of having lunch with his 'best friend', he preferred to hang out with a completely uncool child named Hosuh. Stephen had to resist his grin. Daniel must have listened to Jay.

Jay was smart.

The bus stopped. Stephen got out and looked around briefly. Did Jay pick him up? Then the blonde hair came into view.

Time Skip, at Jay's apartment.

The two had made themselves comfortable in front of Jay's console. Played some shooting games. Whenever their concentration was not at risk, they talked.

"Jay?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you also have such a strange feeling with these two?"  
"Define, strange."  
"I always feel so restless, but with Hosuh I feel like I've arrived."

Jay looks at him. "Are you in love?" "No!" Jay just keeps looking at him. "Well, maybe. But what about Daniel? I don't really like him, and yet I feel strange with him. But not this prickly weird. Jay? what about these two? ”Jay is silent for a moment. "I have a guess, but I'm not sure yet. So just wait. Until I'm sure. "" Well, I trust you. "

After some more games and curses. The busy week demands its price. "I'm going ahead" Stephen mumbles and slowly drifts into the dream world.  
  
Jay covers him up.  
He thinks for a moment. "So he fell in love with the little one, hmm?" Jay stares at the opposite wall. A picture of Daniel shot through his head. "Huh, could it be that I ..." he looks at the sleeping Stephen. "No." He shakes his head. "Impossible."

With these thoughts he goes to his bedroom and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

Chapter 8 ends


	9. Hugs that give you the unknown feeling of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is back!! And I'm so happy. I was completely freaked out and yelled at my mother. Haha.
> 
> Enjoy

Hosuh woke up. He just lay in his bed for a moment and looked at his room. A closet had appeared. Hosuh looked at the cabinet from its position on the bed.

He hears the rustling of the leaves again.  
A few seconds later a bang followed by a painful sound.

Then silence.

"HOSUH ARE YOU ALREADY THERE?" Shouted Daniel "YES" "COME HERE!" Daniel is lying on the floor next to his bed. (Imagine a little Dan falling out of bed, just lying on the floor for a minute, only to call Hosuh)

"Did you fall off the bed?" "Shhh," he got interrupted. "Nobody needs to know, but look. Has the facility grown at your room too? ”Hosuh nods. "Do you think there are clothes in there?" Daniel asks excitedly and points to his closet. (He is still lying on the floor) Hosuh shrugs. "Have a look." Daniel pulls himself up and walks towards the closet with firm steps. He opens the closet. Empty. "Oh ..." Dan is disappointed. "We can ask Stephen or Jay." Hosuh tries to cheer him up. Dan looked determined again and went out of his room.

Hosuh stopped in front of the closet. Dan came back just two seconds later. "The two are still awake." He dropped onto his bed. Hosuh went to him and lay down next to Daniel. They were silent. Neither of them had anything to say, but the silence was not uncomfortable. It was nice. And for a second the same thought shot through both of their heads:  
This is how it should feel at home!

The silence was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. "STEPHEN !!" Daniel jumped up and ran into the purple room. Hosuh stayed behind and listened to the shouting.

"STEPHEN!" "WTF? WHAT'S THE ...? "" DO YOU KNOW HOW THE CABINETS WORK? "" WHY DO YOU RUN IN HERE LIKE A CRAZY? I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED! LIKE HOSUH got Hurt! ”Stephen looked pissed at Daniel. Dan made a dismissive gesture. "THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE COME TO YOU!" "WHAT SHOULD THIS MEAN?" Hosuh stood up. He didn't want them to really start arguing. "Stephen? Could you please explain to us what the cabinets are all about? ”Stephen looked from Daniel to hosuh and blushed a little. "Um," cough. "YES sure! All right "

Daniel looked at him in confusion. Stephen went out of his room and walked across the green room.

"So this place works with a little practice, super simple." Stephen looked at Hosuh who was just entering the room. Hosuh looked at him with a smile and silently mouthed the word: Thank you.

Stephen nodded briefly and quickly turned away. "You just have to imagine something you want. I mean, it's just a dream. ”To underline his words, Stephen made a knife appear in his hands and threw it across the room. Daniel may have just missed it, but who cares?

Apparently Daniel and Hosuh. Daniel cried out briefly and otherwise stood stiffly. Hosuh looked at him in shock. "Calm down, that wasn't a real knife." Hosuh looked a little more relaxed. Daniel just looked at him pale and with an undefined look.

Stephen looks back. But said nothing. Dan briefly shakes his head and sighed.

Hosuh took a step towards Stephen and was now standing in front of Stephen. "How long did it take you to make something appear?" "Um ... just a few days ... maybe two weeks?" Stephen stutters and blushes. Too close! too close! too close! Too close!

'Is Stephen getting red?' Dan asked himself before clicking. He glanced briefly at Hosuh and at Stephen again. A big grin split his face. 'I hope Jay is coming soon. It’s going to be a really cool coupling action. ‘

Stephen looked away from Hosuh and met Daniel's gaze. He looked at him in confusion before knowledge appeared on his face. He shakes his head slowly and looked at Daniel. Daniel just grinned and ran straight out of his room to Jay's room, which was still empty. "DANIEL!"  
  
Daniel threw the door shut and braced himself against it. "DANIEL I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR IMMEDIATELY"

The crackling fire echoed across the room. Jay had arrived.

Stephen screams that Daniel should come out so that he can kill him.

"So even if I find it very pleasant that you are the first thing I see after waking up. But I would like to know why Stephen wants to kill you. ”Jay was right behind Dan. Daniel turns and beams at him. Still holding the door shut, "I was waiting for you!" 'Ignored', Jay thinks, 'Ok.'

"I have a guess that Stephen fell in love with Hosuh!" Jay frowns. "And you said that out loud?" "I am not tired of life. But Stephen knows I know. Comes on the same thing. But at least I'm not going to die alone! ”“ Oh no? ”“ No, because you know it too. ”Jay shakes his head, grinning. "Mistake. Stephen is at my home. And we've already talked about it. ”Daniel looks at him in surprise.

Jay takes Daniel's wrist and gently pulls him away from the door.

Stephen opens the door. "Oh, hey Jay." Jay nods at him. "So," he begins. "What do we do now?" "Kill Daniel!" Dan stares at Stephen. "Why? What did I do?" Jay looks uninterested. "You know his mysterious crush." "Mysterious? It is obvious! Hosuh has not yet noticed is only due to his naivety. "

Hosuh appeared behind Stephen. "I'm not naive," he said sulking.  
"Sorry Ho, I was just trying to save my life," Daniel explained with his hands raised. "Your dog tried to kill me."

The thirst for murder flared again in Stephen's eyes. And he pulled a knife out of nowhere.

Daniel was startled and made himself small. All blood left his face.  
Jay stood in front of him.

Stephen let the knife drop again and looked worriedly at the green haired who looked down.

"Stephen, calm down." Jay shook his head slowly but surely. Stephen nodded and made the knife disappear.  
"Jay!" Stephen played in shock, "I thought you were on my side." "I am, Bro. But think about it: if Dan dies, Hosuh would be very sad. "

There was a slight giggle behind Jay. Hosuh only looked confused between the three. "You see?" Giggles Dan "Come on Hosuh, we're going. Let's leave them. ”The two of them go back to Daniel's room.

"What was that? Is he somehow afraid of knives? ”Stephen asked quietly  
"..."  
"You are worried."  
"..."  
"You're nice."  
"Im not nice."  
"To Daniel, yes. The last time you showed me affection, my fucking father beat me up. "

"Do you want to move out?" "Where to?" "To me?" "I can't." Stephen shakes his head. "My mother needs someone."

Hosuh and Dan are standing in the hallway when Stephen spoke about being beating up. They had tried the closet in Dan's room and now wanted to test it at Hosuh.

They exchanged looks and quietly walked into Hosuh's room.

"That doesn't sound good ..." Hosuh murmurs. "When he said his father is an ass, I didn't expect anything like that." Dan said. "So everything is a little worse than you thought at the beginning." Daniel nods sadly. "I just want to give you a big hug!" "Oh Danny, do you love us so much?" Came a teasing voice from the door. Stephen stood in the doorway and grinned. Behind him was Jay who also looked slightly amused.

Dan stood up with a serious look. "Stephen ..." "What Danny Boy?" Stephen mocked an eyebrow and looked at Daniel who was only a few inches in front of him.

Dan hugged him. Stephen blushed a little and was just completely overwhelmed.

"Hosuh, you too!" Hosuh shakes his head amused. "Haha, ok" Daniel beamed. "Yey group hug. Jay?" Jay raised his hands. "No, really not." "You're coming here now." Something in Daniel's voice made all three flinch. "OK Good."

And so they stood there. The four of them and only enjoyed the presence of the others. Who knows for how long. Stephen was the first to break the silence.

"Hey," he murmured softly. "I don't want to be the spoiler, but it is getting tiring to stand." "Then let's go to Hosuh's bed." Daniel replied, muffled by the people he was holding onto. "How are you going to do that without hurting us?" Jay asked skeptically. "It will be fine," laughed Hosuh. So this bunch of people tried to get to bed. As Jay suspected. They fell down. Everyone lay on the floor laughing. That was good. 'I've only known these people for a day,' thought Daniel, 'but I already love them. I won't let anything happen to them! '

The other three may have had similar thoughts. The fact is, they were completely happy. Forgot their problems and worries. Just because they were lying on the floor together.

End of chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about breaking the story. But this is just fiction. so... I will definitely end it!


	10. Lim family and their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I'm back.  
> I somehow have the feeling that everything seems a bit rushed. I hope that's not really the case.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> QvQ

While Daniel was lying on the floor he remembered something, "Hey Stephen, what if something happened to your father?" Stephen looked at Daniel with an undefined look. "Honestly? I wouldn't care. "" Has your father always been like this? "Hosuh asked quietly. "No. Only after my little brother Gavin died. ”(I'm sorry)“ My condolences, ”Daniel murmured.

Stephen shakes his head. "that's fine. Don't bring him back either. "

Jay changed the subject. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
Hosuh shrugged. "I'm with Daniel. I don't know what we're doing. "  
"I had a plan." Dan grinned. (A plan? A Danplan? ... I'll stop.)  
"Stephen is with me too. Hmm, do we want to exchange numbers? "

There was an approving murmur.

Stephen raised his eyebrow briefly, "Can anyone even memorize his cell phone number?"  
Only Jay raised his hand (and me, while writing, but nobody mentions that).  
"Can't we let our cellphones show up here?" Asked Hosuh. "Only if you know exactly what it looks like. And how it works, and of course you also need to know the content. ”Stephen replied. "So we leave that." Daniel said. "Why can't you memorize your number? Ok, plan. One of you learns his number by heart, then I will remember it and then contact you later. "

Time skip.

"We woke up yesterday at this time." Hosuh murmured softly as he looked out of his window. The others did the same. Jay nodded and looked at the others. "We are no longer deeply asleep. We will wake up to almost every sound from now on. For example, annoying neighbors who think drilling at 7 a.m. is perfectly fine. ”Jay sounded annoyed. The other three giggled. "Sounds like someone speaks from experience." Jay joined the giggle.

They were interrupted by several short notification sounds. "Who gets so many messages?" Asked Stephen. Daniel had gone very pale. "That's mine," he replied quietly. Stephen looked at him before his eyes went to where Hosuh was. "Hosuh?" "has woken up," answered Jay, still looking at Daniel. Slowly the world blurred in front of Daniel. He looked sadly at Stephen and Jay again. Before he looked into Hosuh's worried eyes.

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"Your cell phone rings."  
"I know"  
"Don't you want to answer? Seems to be important. "  
"No it is not. It's... complicated."  
"I looked at... your cell phone. What's up, why do these people want to kill you? Dan?"

Daniel's eyes watered.

"I'm sorry." "Hey," Hosuh murmurs softly. "everything will be fine." Hosuh hugs Daniel and they are silent as Daniel's tears run down his cheek.

After a few minutes, Daniel wiped the tears from his face and took his cell phone off the table. He closes Greenplan and calls someone. Hosuh watches silently. "Dad? Hey you said you know a lot of people. "

Time skip.

Steven was at home.  
He had a nice day with Jay. They broke into an empty house and smashed something.  
Then they hung around and insulted other teenagers.

Now he was sitting at home. His father was not very pleased when he noticed that Stephen was late. But otherwise he left him alone. Until there was a knock on the front door. "Mr. Ng? We have to ask them to come with us. "" Huh? Why?!"

Stephen didn't move a meter. Only when it was quiet in the house he grab his cell phone and call Jay.

At the same time with Daniel and Hosuh:

Dan could not sit still and ran excitedly back and forth. Hosuh looked at him worriedly. He had called home and said that his friend was not so well and since there was no one to take care of him, he wanted to stay. His mother agreed surprisingly very quickly. And worried about his green-haired friend. Everyone loves Daniel, huh?

Hosuh still couldn't believe that Daniel's father was such a big animal that only needed to snap his fingers and people started running.

When Hosuh said this to Daniel, however, he only smiled sadly and replied that not everything can be bought with money and power.

Hosuh knew that.

And he wondered if Daniel meant that when he said he was lonely. It would make sense.

Elias had appeared and argued with Daniel. About he shouldn't just ask their father if he has a problem. But when Elias heard what it was all about, he became calm. He is currently in the kitchen cooking for all of them.

Daniel held his cell phone in his hand and waited for his father to answer. Every now and then the cell phone made short noises. Which he paid no attention to.  
The three had watched movies and some anime together until recently, but since Daniel hadn't focused on the plot. they gave up giving him other thoughts. Elias came out of the kitchen and looked at his little brother. * "Dan, can you sit down? That makes me nervous. ”Daniel started to respond when his cell phone rang. The attack on titan opening, Hosuh noted. **

Daniel answered the call and almost shouted into the receiver. "So?!" "Daniel, can you stopp screaming like that? I understand you very well. ”Answered the voice on the other side. Daniel had switched to loudspeakers so that the others could also listen. “They brought the man to the police station. Should your friend cooperate and testify against his father, everything should be regulated. The man was already drunk when he was arrested. The judges never like that. ”All three let out their breath. "Is Stephen okay?" Asked Hosuh. "He should be fine. He's on the guard with his mother. ”“ Can we go there? ”Asked Daniel. "I don't know why you shouldn't. But take your ID with you so the cops know you're my son. I'll quickly let them know. See you later. "" See you later, "said the brothers in unison. "Do we want to go?"

Time skip.

Stephen and his mother were seated at a table in the police station break room. Neither of them really knew what was going on. His father had been arrested and was now in some cell. That was good, but why? He remembered Daniel's words from the night. Does he have anything to do with it?

The policeman sitting across from them looked at them. He seemed to be thinking hard. He was a little older and the many donuts served their purpose. Why did he have to worry about family problems as a police chief? He sighed.

"Boy, you're really lucky you're friends with the Lim boy. Otherwise everything would have taken much longer. This family and their contacts ... unbelievable! " 'So I was right' Stephen thought,  
'Daniel has something to do with it. His family has a big impact, huh? '

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Sir? There are two children at the entrance and want to see Stephen Ng. I wanted to send them away first, after all not everyone can walk in here, but then the boy with the funny colored hair showed me his ID and claimed that his father had already announced his arrival. "" What is the boy's name? "" Eh? Daniel Lim, sir ""What are you leaving the boy out there? Give him and his companion something warm to drink! If his father finds out ... "

Stephen watched the exchange with interest.

Wait a moment.

Daniel is here ??

Stephen got up abruptly. The two policemen looked at him. "I have to go to him!" "Of course," the chief of police nodded.

A few minutes later, Stephen was at a door. Daniel is said to be behind this door. With Hosuh? Certainly. The two wanted to spend the day together. The chief of police looked at Stephen briefly before slowly opening the door.

...  
To be continued

Dam Dam Daaammmm  
Sorry> w <

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I played around with the age of the characters  
> ** at the risk of making myself unpopular, I don't even think attack on titan is that great. I only saw the first half of season one and found it boring.
> 
> I like the chief of police. He is just a no name oc but he will definitely show up again.


	11. Wait a second...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a short storyline. And now I know that we have not even reached half of the story. I had no desire for a moment when I saw what I still had to write, but I'm back. All good. This story is going to be finished. No matter what!

Jay rocked back and forth on his bed. Stephen hadn't written to him again. His father had been arrested. He didn't know why. Daniel had asked Stephen in dream what he would think if something happened to his father. Does he have anything to do with it? Damn it. If only Jay had Daniel's number. Goddamn. He didn't even know where Stephen was. It was too early to sleep, so he had to wait until he and the others saw each other in the dream world.

at Stephen. I know. I know.

The chief of police slowly opens the door and reveals two teenagers with green and gray hair. "Stephen!" Both yelled at the same time.

Dan jumped up first and ran towards Stephen. He pulled him into a hug.

Hosuh also got up. But didn't seem to be wanted to hug him. 'Why not?' Stephen asked himself. "Man, thank goodness everything is fine. We were worried, ”Dan murmured in Stephen's shoulder. "Daniel, maybe you should let go of Stephen," giggled Hosuh and nodded briefly to the policeman. "Oh, sorry. Didn't think. ”Daniel literally jumped back 3 meters. Stephen shook his head. "already OK."

The police chief looked through the round again and then said goodbye. He closed the door behind him and let out his breath. This Lim family put him under stress ...

Stephen looked from Daniel to Hosuh. It was different to meet people in reality. More beautiful.

"How the hell did you do that, Dan?" Daniel looked surprised using his nickname. Stephen looked at him in confusion. Before he noticed how he had spoken to him. "Oh, sorry. I didn't want to… ”Daniel shook his head. "it's OK. I think Hosuh has called me that before. I have no problem with that. I'm just not used to being called that anymore. ”A brief hint of vulnerability appeared on his face. Before he shook his head and grinned. "You know. It's not always bad to have a father who has a lot of influence." Stephen raised his hand and ran a hand through his hair. "incredible"

Time skip.  
The three had been talking when a policeman came in and asked both Hosuh and Daniel to leave. The two were about to leave when Stephen stopped them. "Here, my and Jay's number. I think you wanted it. ”Daniel grins and hands the number into his phone. A second later, Stephen's phone rings. "My number." Hosuh did something similar. So they said goodbye to Stephen and went home.

Daniel brought Hosuh home and was surprised to see that they didn't live that far apart. The two were able to meet comfortably in the morning and go to school together. He decided to do just that on Monday. Hosuh says goodbye and Daniel went on

Time skip  
Daniel was in bed trying to fall asleep. His cell phone was annoying. It rings all the time. He couldn't tell if it was his new friends or just some people who hated him again. He had considered deleting Green Plan, but he loved chatting. And the many possibilities that the chat offered. He still remembered the fun he once had. The people who liked him once. He sighed.

A little later in dreamland  
Daniel had only just arrived on the other side when he heard shouting. "What the hell. At least you could have written to me. I was worried. "Daniel lay in bed listening to the screaming. Suddenly his door opened and slammed against the wall." Daniel! "Jay stood in the door and looked as annoyed as he was relieved." How did you that only managed ... "His voice softened." You did what I tried the last 4 years within a day. "Jay slowly walked into the room. Daniel sat up and watched him. Jay sat next to Dan on the bed "Thank you!" Daniel shook his head. "Not for that. I only used my father."

Hosuh appeared in the door frame, followed by Stephen. "Oh? Daniel you are still alive. I thought Jay was killing you. ”Hosuh shakes his head amused. "The only one he wanted to kill was you, Stephen ... Jay are you crying?" Daniel looked back at Jay from the two new arrivals. He seemed to have wet eyes. "Jay?" "Shut up !! I do not cry! Better tell me if we want to meet tomorrow. "

Hosuh looked like something important had occurred to him. "Uh, I can't. My family wants to celebrate my birthday with me. ”Daniel looked at him in surprise. "It's your birthday tomorrow?" Hosuh just shrugged. Stephen shouted “We have to celebrate it! Birthdays are super important days! ”“ But didn't he just say he can't? ”Jay frowned. "We can celebrate here!"

Daniel watched the two more or less argue. It was ... cozy. 

Stephen looks calmer. Happier. More relaxed. When Daniel called his father this morning, he wasn't entirely sure whether he was doing the right thing. But at that moment. He was certain that he had never been more right in his life

When Daniel wakes up a few hours later. He took his cell phone from the bedside table and deleted GreenPlan.

End of CHapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> So: Hosuh's birthday is on December 7th. Who paid attention According to my weekdays, his birthday is on a Sunday. So I looked when December 7th was on a Sunday. 2014. I was super excited. Because in 2014 Hosuh turned 18th and I thought "Oh my god. I'm so good. That's perfect!" In the original version, Hosuh and Daniel were only 17 and should become 18 in the course of the story. In order for the end of the story to work that way, all characters must be of legal age. Since you have legal age in Canada from the age of 19. I had to change that. That means Hosuh turns 19 on Sunday. not 18. I forgot exactly that and was happy for nothing.
> 
> now, I'm sad...


	12. Birthdays and other Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. sorry took a while. but for that, this chapter is longer. during the writing I always had the moments when I asked myself why it doesn't end .. ahh. I always know beforehand how a chapter starts, what happens in between and how it ends. then I start to write. and then a short sentence becomes a long section. but I wanted to write that.
> 
> so: enjoy

Hosuh dropped into his bed comfortably. He couldn't wait to fall asleep. His birthday hadn't gotten as bad as he thought it would be. Which was probably Thanks to the many message from his new friends. Most came from Daniel. The 4 now have a group chat together on Line. It was funny. Daniel wrote the most of all of them. Stephen looks much more relaxed than the past few days. Although Hosuh wasn't entirely sure of that, he hadn't known Stephen long enough. Jay answered mostly monosyllabic. Hosuh let the chat go through again and giggled to himself. The 3 others were offline a little longer. Do they sleep already?

When Hosuh wakes up on the other side he already hears Daniel and Stephen screaming out Happy Birthday. And Jay mumbles approval a little quieter. Stephen threw confetti on Hosuh and Hosuh's bed. And laughs limply. "Stephen, calm down." "Don't tell me what to do, DaNieL!" And he kept giggling like a little child. Daniel and Hosuh exchanged distraught looks. Jay just shrugged. After Stephen had calmed down, the 4 boys snuggled up together in the much too narrow bed. One of them made a television appear on the desk. Together they saw a film. When the credits appeared on TV Stephen suddenly groaned annoyed. "What is?" Asked Hosuh. "We have to go back to school tomorrow ..." Jay groaned too.  
There was no emotion from Daniel. Hosuh went pale and looked out of the window. He didn't want to go to school. "Hey Hosuh!" Daniel addressed his word to him. Hosuh looked at him. "do you want to go to school with me?”Hosuh's eyes lit up. " Yes!!"

Daniel jumped up and pulled Hosuh up. He dragged him along and turned her in a circle. Stephen and Jay stayed seated and watched them. Daniel let go of Hosuh, he ran to bed and pulled Jay up. He nodded to Hosuh, who then forced Stephen to stand up. Daniel concentrated briefly and made music appear.

Together they hopped across the room. Even if both Stephen and Jay were still a little unwanted and preferred to go back to Das bed. But they put up with it. Hosuh took Stephen by both hands and danced with him across the room. Jay gave Stephen an amused look now and then. Stephen then answered with an angry look. Jay and Dan giggled. "Jaaaay?" Daniel asked longly. He shook his head before Dan could even ask his question. "Forget it" "but Hosuh and Stephen are dancing too." Jay answered him much more softly, "Stephen also fell in love with Hosuh." Daniel pouted.

Hosuh stopped dancing. "Dan? Jay? Why don't you dance? ”“ Don't feel like it, ”Jay answered and dropped into bed. "Nope, my friend" Stephen let go of Hosuh's hands and walked towards Jay. "If I have to dance, you have to too" with these words Stephen pulled Jay up and pushed him towards Daniel. Daniel watched with a laugh. Took Jay by the hand and pulled him across the room. Hosuh giggled and Stephen had a sadistic grin on his face. He went back to Hosuh and they kept dancing as if nothing had happened. None of them could dance, but it didn't matter at the moment. At the moment they were just having fun. And Hosuh thought, 'If I can still be here next year, I will never need anything again'.

Hosuh opened his eyes and looked around the room. Monday. He got up slowly. Still feeling bliss. His cell phone buzzed. Daniel calls. "Yes?" "Hey, meet?" "Uh yes.. Where? "" About 50 meters from your house at the lantern at the big crossroads. "Ok?" "Yes, it's pretty much in the middle. See you soon. ”“ Yeah, see you soon ”Hosuh got up and stretched.

Time skip.

On the way to school they had discussed their plans for this afternoon. Daniel wanted to invite Hosuh to hot cocoa. Hosuh like the idea. It was getting cold

The two were just walking through the school gate. The students started whispering again. Daniel largely ignored her, but Hosuh tried to make himself smaller. Dan glanced at Hosuh and took a hand. He pulled Hosuh into the school building. Careful not to hurt the smaller one but decisive enough that he couldn't get rid of it. Not that Hosuh wanted it. So they ran up to Hosuh's classroom. "Thank you" he murmured. Daniel nodded to him with a smile. With that, they said goodbye and Dan ran to his classroom.

Hosuh went back to his seat. His luck didn't last long. Then one of the bullies stood in front of him. "You are dead, Hosuh Lee. Don't even hope that your new friend will save you. ”Hosuh swallowed hard. He was afraid. The teacher entered the classroom and the guy moved away. Hosuh sang along together and hoped he wouldn't start crying. He pulled out his cell phone with trembling hands and wrote only one word in the group chat: help.

Time skip.

It was break time. Daniel ran down the school corridor to get to Hosuh's classroom. But when he arrived, Hosuh was already gone. Daniel swore loudly and kept walking. Where could they be? His cell phone buzzed continuously as he ran. Stephen filled the group chat. Dan tried to answer. But couldn't answer most of the questions himself. For example why Hosuh was bullied. Dan suddenly stopped. "Hey, Pau! Did you see Hosuh? ”Pau stared at him annoyed. "What? Did your friend for whom you dropped everyone else run away? You didn't deserve anything else. Daniel Lim. ”With these words she left. Dan just stood there petrified. Hadn't thought of that. But that didn't matter at the moment. He had to find Hosuh. His cell phone buzzed again. This time longer. A call. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked it. ~ Jay ~. Stand in white letters on the display. Daniel took the call and Stephen shouted at him through the receiver "where's your fucking school?" Daniel just gave him the answer when it was already hanging up.

At that moment he saw Hosuh. He was surrounded by many people their age. Daniel wanted to run to him, but was stopped. "Daniel! Do you want to help your new friend? Just stupid that we can't let that happen. And nobody will help you. Because you dropped all your friends. Stupid right? ”Daniel's eyes widened and suddenly one of the boys hit Hosuh. Daniel continued to help him and screamed, but he was held tight. Jay? Stephen? Where are you? The boy who held Daniel hit him in the stomach. He fell to the floor and coughed.

"Well what have we got there?" Came a voice behind them. "I think that's called bullying, Stephen ”answered another voice. "But that's not nice" Daniel looked up. Stephen and Jay stood there as if summoned. Stephen spoke again. “You know, actually we shouldn’t have done anything now. Just ignored you. "Jay nodded." But these two are our friends. That's why you're going to die now. ”Jay said so calmly, but his entire aura radiated lust for murder. Just like Stephens. The bullies all took a step back, frightened. Stephen and Jay came closer. Jay helped Daniel up and examined him. "Everything OK? Are you hurt? ”He asked quietly. Daniel shook his head. "Everything OK. Was just a little blow. Hosuh got it worse. ”Jay nodded aside. As if he was in thought. "Yes, Stephen is with him already," he murmured. "Ok." Stephens speaks again. "You will bleed." "Wait. wait. wait. You can't shed blood here. Otherwise you will get really in trouble. You two don't even belong to this school! The police will be called immediately, ”cried Daniel. Stephen shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time that we run away from the police." Daniel took a step forward. "Don't you Dare stephen."

Stephen glanced over his shoulders and looked at Daniel. Daniel started back with a serious look. Stephen sighed and nodded barely. With that, Jay and he approached the group of students. "So you are the cool ones who plunge into minorities as a group? To stupid. Now we're gonna kill you! ”. Jay grabbed the collar of the guy who punched Daniel in the stomach without warning. Maybe because he was closest to him. But maybe for other reasons. (Like hitting his future boyfriend cough cough) And Jay hit him in the face. "JAY!" Daniel screamed behind him. "What?" Jay asked without turning. He watched the students with a hateful look. "You only forbade Stephen to hit people." "And killing was never mentioned. We just mustn't spill blood. ”Stephen grinned angrily and started at the guy who hit Hosuh. The students backed away a little fearfully. "We will let you go again today. But should we hear again that you are terrorizing someone ... "Jay started. "Especially one of the two there." Stephen pointed behind him at Daniel and Hosuh "... we will come again. And cut you up into lots of little dividers. ”Jay concluded. The students nodded quickly and searched the far distance.  
Stephen turned to Hosuh almost immediately and examined him again. "You bleed," whispers Daniel. Hosuh smiles slightly. "all good. Isn't that bad? "Jay nudged Dan." Let the lovebirds come to a rest for a while. "Both left the school grounds and waited.  
When Stephen and Hosuh came out a few minutes later, Hosuh was a little red in the face and Stephen looked happier with himself and the world. Jay and Dan glanced meaninglessly at each other. Before the four decided to go get cocoa together. On the way to the cafe, Stephen put his arm on Daniel's shoulder and asked if he could pay the cocoa for him. Because Stephen had forgotten his wallet. Daniel just grumbled in response. But ended up paying cocoa for Stephen. And of course he invited Hosuh for this one. Jay also thought about scurrying with Daniel at the beginning, but after paying for his cocoa and that of Stephen and Hosuh. Jay decided against it. The four sat comfortably in the warm and enjoyed the presence of the others.

In the evening Stephen and Jay say goodbye to them. According to Jay, he wanted to stay with Stephen today. Thank God his father was gone. Daniel brought Hosuh back home. They lived in the same direction anyway.

After Hosuh arrived safely at his house, Daniel ran alone the dark streets, his breath came out in small clouds. A strange feeling spread through him. As if he was being watched. He turned around. But there was no one. Still, he ran faster. Undetected by the other, a boy stood in a side alley. Which Daniel follows with his eyes. 'No', he thinks. 'You won't get away from me that easily.' '

Chapter 12 end.


End file.
